Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha 'is a villain from the shonen jump series Naruto. He is considered to be the legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan and the most powerful of them all. Background The founder of Konohagakure along with Hashirama, his rival, Madara was the legendary leader of the Uchiha Clan as well as being one of the most powerful of the Uchiha clan. During the beginning of the era of peace, both Harisharama and Madara couldn't agree how to achieve peace so they fought control of the village causing to believe that Madara was dead. However Madara rewrote his death and went into hiding to work on his plans to end world conflict. Madara was unable to complete his work so he entrusted Obito Uchiha shortly before his death. Powers & Abilities * '''Impressive Physique: '''Madara has shown to have an incredible prowess, as he can send many ninjas flying with just a kick, can fight both day & night before collapsing due to exhaustion, easily keep up with Sasuke's attack and can even tanks Sasuke's amaterasu. * '''Chakra: '''Like all Naruto characters, Madara possesses chakra, a spiritual energy found inside in living things. However unlike some Naruto characters, Madara is born with an extremely powerful chakra even for Uchiha standards and was even noted by Kurama to possess massive amounts of Chakra. With chakra, characters in the series can use it for traction, walk up sheer surfaces or on water and can be lethal if fully used. ** '''Sensory Perception: '''As a sensory type Shinobi, Madara can detect the user's chakra and sense them from great vast distances and can also be used to evaluate opponents in pre-battle. **'Great Fireball Technique: 'Like most Uchihas, Madara can use chakra into his mouth and expel it into a massive fireball or a continuous stream of a flamethrower. The scope of the attack can be controlled by the volume of the chakra its mustered. ** '''Great Fireball Shower: '''Madara can create a multitude a rain of fireballs on the opponents create massive, severe damage to the opponent and to the field. The Fire Release is strong enough to overpower Water Release Attacks and Earth-Release created shelters. ** '''Great Fire Destruction: '''Should the user kneaded the chakra inside the user's body, the user's body is converted into fire and then expelling it into the mouth releasing a destructive stream of fire that is capable enough to set large area into fire and proceeding feeding away victims in a veritable sea of flames. It can also be used as a defence, as it can confine the area that can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. ** '''Great Fire Annihilation: '''By converting fire into the body, the user creates a giant wall of powerful fire by expelling it in the user's mouth. The move covers a massive range of the field, making it extremely difficult to avoid and difficult to put out as it takes an entire Water Release users to take it out with all of their efforts. ** '''Dragon Flame Release Song Technique: '''By compressing a large amount of chakra, it can build up inside the user's body and proceeds to expel it release numerous strong fireballs that takes the shape of a dragon's head. Madara is capable enough to manipulate the fire of the attack. ** '''Hiding in Ash & Dust Technique: '''Madara expels the chakra-infused ash which covers a vast area of the field. The ash will burn people who comes contact into it. It can also be used as a highly effective smokescreen and a powerful deterrent from attacks. ** '''Wood Dragon Technique: '''By performing hand seals, Madara can create a dragon made out of gigantic wood. It's serpentine body can constrict larger opponents or crush victims smaller than the dragon. It can also absorb the chakra from opponents, slowly rendering them from using the techniques they have. The appearance can vary. ** '''Wood Clone Technique: '''By altering the user's cell into vegetation, Madara can create a wood clone of himself through chakra. It range from multiple purposes, like able to use as a wooden dummy for use in the Body Replacement Technique, or can be completely mobile and able to perform techniques. Unlike shadow clones, wood clones are way durable than shadow clones and can merge with trees and plants. It can also travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. The user can absorb the information from the wood clone by directly touching the wood clone. ** '''Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique: '''Like the Wood Clone technique but with more wood clones. Madara can create up to 25 wood clones. ** '''Advent of a World Flowering Trees: '''Creates a massive dense forest on any surface he wishes. The distance of it is over a kilometre. Flowers produces pollen which would then be released into the atmosphere and when a victim inhales it, they go unconscious. ** '''Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees: '''Can force trees to grow on any surfaces and easily creating an extremely dense forest anywhere he chooses. By generating chakra, Madara can freely maneuvers it as they see fit for both attack and defences; can even allow to capture the victims at the same time. The life force of it is extremely powerful as it can easily pierce through earthen walls and can be extend their branches to reach their prey in an instant. ** '''Gunbai Fanned Wind: '''Can launch opponents backwards with a powerful gust of wind from his Gunbai. ** '''Gunbai: Barrier Technique: '''Can create a massivem circular barrier by channeling his chakra through his gunbai tough enough to block large chakra recievers thrown at by Naruto in his Tailed Beast Mode. ** '''Tengai Shinsei: '''By performing three hand seals, he can summon a massive meteorite from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession, along the same trajectory, if the meteorite stopped Madara can summon another one to collide with the other meteorite which will cause both meteorite to their intended destination. The impact of the technique is so strong it's capable enough to obliterate Madara's Susanoo. **'Uchiha Return: 'Using the Gunbai in a particular manner, Madara can intercept the attack and block it as well as completely nullify the effects of the attack but can also deflect the attack back at the enemy. **'Will Materialisation: '''Allows Madara to manifest and infuse his will. The move allows Madara to channel his will through objects as it shown that he infuses the will into the chakra rods with not only able to remotely manipulate the target's actions but also telekinetically manipulating the rods. ** '''Sharingan: '''Uchiha clans signature ability. The Sharingan is able to manifest the user's eye, if activated it can allow the user to see through illusions and see invisible opponents, read precise muscle movement, see the flow of chakra and able to the user to memorise the technique they witnessed as long as it's not an inherent ability. It can also allow the user to cast illusions on enemies. *** '''Genjutsu: Sharingan: '''Like all Uchihas, he can look at the eyes of the enemies and put them under an illusion of his choice. He can use it to either placing them under a mind control, inflicting pain on them for torturing or incapitating them. *** '''Izanagi: '''A unique genjutsu that unlike any other genjutsu whuch cast illusions on other people, it cast an illusion on the user itself. The caster removes removes the boundaries between reality and illusion and allow to control their own state of existence. It is able to make injuries or even death a mere illusion, fading away making it as an illusion. ** '''Mangekyō Sharingan: '''A more advanced form of the Sharingan, which grants the user's powerful abilities and unique abilities. However using each technique will cause blindness after each use of the Mangekyo's techniques. *** '''Amaterasu: '''Generates black flames that are impossible to extinguish even with water jutsu. Said black flames can burn for seven days or seven nights but will be distinguish if Madara wants to dispel it. It is hot enough to burn water and even fire. *** '''Tsukiyomi: '''A high level genjutsu move that requires eye contact. It traps a victim in a horrific genjutsu for a three day experiece. The user has control over the perception of the user, making seconds feel like days. *** '''Susanoo: '''By using the Mangekyō Sharingan, Madara is able to summon a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user. Acts as a guardian deity, it is made out of chakra and is controlled by Madara's will. He can manifest the full body and carries an undulating blade each side of the right hand, however in the anime it wields up to four blades. If needed to, Madara can use parts of the Susanoo's body like the ribcage for protection which s more tough than Sasuke's and Itachi's one, and arms for more power. It's complete form is its strongest, with the right side job to attack enemies from behind and hand the weapons from the left side. **** '''Yasaka Magatama: '''Can shoot out shuriken-like projectiles made from its chakra, which are formed and fired at its third hand. *** '''Kamui: ** Rinnegan: *** Six Paths Technique: *'Master Martial Artist:' *'Weapon Profiency:' * High Intellect: 'Madara is a fighting genius and has massive intellect before. As he is able to able twist Obito from a good-nature kid to an emotionless ninja and can identify most forms of ninjas and can take advantage of them and counter most of it. He can predict and exploit weaknesses of his opponents and identify many historical jutsu before. It can also be noted he is clever enough to plan that spans through decades like the Eye of the Moon. Equipment *'Sword: *'Black Receiver:' *'Gunbai:' Transformation Six Paths of Senjutsu *'Godly Physique:' *'Flight:' *'Truth-Seeking Balls:' *'Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang:' *'Sage Art: Yin Releasing Lightning Dispatch:' *'Limbo: Border Jail: ' *'Rinne Sharingan:' *'Infinite Tsukuyimo:' *'God: Nativity of World of Trees:' Feats Strength * Was able to blow through an army by himself, as well as defeated some of them with hand-to-hand combat alone. Speed * Madara was able to quickly decimate some the Ninja Alliance members in the blink of an eye. * Madara casually dodged Sasuke sword strikes, as well as Tobirama's teleportation assault. * Madara quickly closed the gap between him and the Tailed beasts (even while blind). Durability * Able to withstand blows from the combined force of the Tailed Beasts. * Madara was able to survive Might Guy's ultimate techique. Skill * Powerful enough to give Hashirama Senju a run for his money. * Has captured and used the Nine Tailed Fox's power. * Summoned the Demonic Statue from the moon. * Fought against an army singe-handedly. * Summoned a meteor from the sky to kill the vast majority of the 4th Division Ninja Alliance * Madara went against all 5 Kage and left them in a severely injured state. * Undid the effect of the Reamintion Jutsu, allowing him to remain in the world of the living. * He and Obito were able to control the power of the Ten Tails. * Madara stole a piece of Hashirama's senjutsu ability and made his way to where the Tailed beasts was. * Succeeded in subduing the Tailed Beast, whilst nearly killing Naruto and Sasuke in the process. * Became a jinchuuriki of the Ten Tails (he was able to fully control it, unlike Obito). * Temporarily succeeded in subjugating almost everybody into the Infinite Tsukoyomi. Weaknesses * Madara became victim to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred, which was amplified with either the Sharingan or losing someone he was close to. * Madara was unknowing duped by Black Zetsu this whole time. Fun Facts * Madara still holds a grudge against Tobirama Senju for killing his little brother. * It was said that Madara loved his brother moreso than Itachi loved Sasuke. * Madara lamented that had Sasuke been born before Obito, then he would've used him instead (which is ironic, considering that their both reincarations of Indra and that he would have to die in order for Sasuke to be born). * Considering all of his feats within the series, he is one of the most formidable enemies in the Naruto franchise. * It's unknown as to what what became of Madara's corpse after he passes away the second time. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Naruto Category:Fire Users Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Deceased Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Illusion Casters Category:Ninja Category:Shueisha Category:Sword Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Clone Users Category:Humans